


for science (You Wouldn't Understand Maxwell)

by damndamedrezi



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sane and Consensual but Not Safe, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, hi im trash, the plot is that maxwell is worried and horny and wilson is just horny, they're fine in the end even if wilson is slightly embarressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndamedrezi/pseuds/damndamedrezi
Summary: wilson is to the constant's weirdness as a repressed catholic girl is to leaving her home
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	for science (You Wouldn't Understand Maxwell)

Maxwell was enjoying his stroll, he really was. The wind was soft on his face, the sun tender, and the air sweet. And, best of all, he had perfected his incantations to where his shadows _could pick things up._ Why this taken him so long? He now couldn't imagine life any differently, as his shadows chiseled at rocks and placed them in their packs. No one at camp knew either, and if he could stretch his meager luck for just a bit more no one would find out for a long time. The more work you can do the more work you are expected to do, afterall.

Of course, nothing lasts. One of his clones finished demolishing a boulder, knocking off clothes that had been carefully laid upon it. Bright red and _Higgsbury's_ clothes. Maxwell strode over and saw that in addition to clothes, Wilson's pack had been neatly left. Was he bathing? But they were nowhere near water? What idiotic thing was he up to?

\--

Behind the trees was the fool he was searching for. Ass-naked but for a Life Amulet and a flower garland he was taking notes on a papyrus pad. His lean but thin body stood between three tame tentacles. He curiously examined them as a tentacle slithered around his abdomen with two others cautiously rubbing against him. "Higgsbury!" Maxwell yelled unthinking and ran forward as fast as he joints would take him.

Wilson didn't seem phased by the tentacles at all, but his face broke into horror when he saw Maxwell. "M-M-ax-well it's not what it l-looks li-li-like!"

"Is it now? Because you look to be fornicating with _tentacles._ " Said tentacles appeared to get grabbier with the scientist as he approached, the one around him squeezing tighter and another grabbing and raising his thigh, and Maxwell stopped his approach some two meters away. He needed to not act rashly, or Wilson would suffer the consequences.

"You made them! I'm only documenting them!" Wilson defended himself as his eyes darted between the tentacles and the pad he scrawled onto. _You could have asked about them instead of doing this_. His body shined with the slick of the tentacles, thick curly black chest hair damp. It slowly raised up his left leg, possessively.

"I thought only the merms or pigmen were foolish enough!" To get them friendly he would have had to rub himself with the tentacle spots, including- "Did you touch yourself on the tentacle spots Higgsbury!?" _Was that the experiment too important to let Maxwell into his own damned tent?_

Wilson mewled and his cock was growing- Maxwell accidently noticed as the tentacles certainly did. The tentacle, quite thin at the tip, brushed over his cockhead, eliciting an excited moan from Wilson. It randomly moved around his cock, exploring. It zig-zagged down his cock, testing out each spot to see what kind of reaction it would get. A moan, a groan, a heavy breath, or some wanting squeal. It traced down the vein of Higgsbury’s cock, getting a low groan in addition making the man thrust wantonly and twist his face. It repeated the action several times before returning to rub Wilson’s cockhead and frenulum, alternating so he could never quite get used to one feeling. He whined as it left his cock but returned to wrap itself around the entire mast. Wilson squealed and tensed his body wantonly, dropping his notes. The moans that man could make, god, he thought they were stupidly hot when Wilson thought he was being quiet in secret. This?

"I t-thought ughhnngh th-the-they were for mating. Guess I was right. G-g-g-go science!" Wilson said with his face flustered and red like he was sticking his tongue out for a snowflake in a snowstorm. He gave his normal dorky laugh, cut off by a moan as the tentacle started the jack him off. Wilson's lithe hips matched the monster almost immediately, so eager, a perfect creature of lust. He locked hooded eyes with Maxwell, enchanting the magician as he moaned and groaned like it was a song. What was he doing staring? Higgsbury was in danger. He gripped his sword from the darkness.

But Wilson shook his head, "D-d-don't worry, I've got-ot it un-under control!"

Maxwell gripped the sword tighter. Combat scenarios ran through his head, but all left the scientist vulnerable.

He would have to watch and wait for a moment to strike. He tried to summon his shadow clones, which were still far off. With their new skills came new autonomy and he didn't know if they would even come from this far away. Well, this was what Higgsbury wanted apparently and was definitely enjoying.

The tentacle coiled around his leg had traveled up to his bud, poking at it. Wilson gasped and looked down; he would have looked clinical if not for the way his mouth hung open letting out breathy exhales. Or that Wilson never looked clinical in his work, but rather like a mad scientist with an abomination against nature. The tentacle, swished around in circles on his entrance, coating the scientist's pale thighs with its slime. He moved his hips in little lustful circles. It teased him for some time and once he adjusted to the sensation he looked up and met Maxwell's eyes with that slutty face. A staring contest? Maxwell would win.

The scientist’s body was jostled by the mismatched timings of the two different tentacles as well as Wilson's attempts to match both rhythms. It was hard to tell visually, but based off the needy yet surprised grunts, it seemed like the tentacle was easing itself into the scientist further. Wilson decided this was the time, of all times, brag by yelling, "See Maxw-Oh my! Atoms and stars above! There!" His voice turned to one of awe, veneration as he rolled his head back. Damn tentacles- _he_ wanted to make Higgsbury make that kind noise.

The tentacle was clearly fucking Wilson now. Maxwell acutely heard the slaps of Wilson's balls against the wet tentacles, dancing with his increasingly choked moans and impassioned grunts. “So full…” Wilson managed to say. His foot still barely on the ground wriggled and his toes curled into the loam of the swamp.

"M-Maxwell! Higgsbury called, looking dead in his eyes. "O-oh ooh it feels so good. Oh Max! Ma-ma-ma-xwell!". His cries disintegrated into gasps and moans. "Ma-ax p-plea-se don't don't w-watch. I'm going to- pl-please."

Look away? He couldn't. Not with that beautiful red cock, its surprising size compared to Wilson's frame, wrapped up in tentacles like a gift. Not with the how flustered he was. Not with the way his body moved as he got thoroughly _fucked._ Not with that sweet kind generous voice making noises his imagination never even came close to. Not with how it begged for _him._

Tell Higgsbury that? He couldn't.

"I need to be ready to rescue your sorry self from this," and with a throaty lust to his voice he couldn't hide he added, "my eyes are going to stay right on you.

That did it. Wilson came. From a bunch of tentacles. His body was immobilized as the tentacles had their way, squeezing out Wilson's cry that started shrill, wavered, and ended with a long grunt as his breath left him.

The tentacle around his cock released itself and swiftly made itself to Wilson's mouth, "Oh, Good day t-"

The tentacle entered his mouth abruptly. It dove in the limp recovering body. Wilson let out a strangled protest as the tentacle fucked his face, this time finding a rhythm with the other tentacle. Could Higgsbury breath? Maxwell had to act now despite the dangers.

He sprung over, sword raised, and slashed at the tentacle holding Wilson. It spasmed but held onto the scientist still, suddenly Maxwell was thwacked onto his side, several feet away.

"Maxwell!" Wilson called out fearfully, "Don't mess with science! Your bones are too weak to fight them!"

 _My bones are too weak huh?!_ Maxwell was winded by the attack and rolled further away to try and escape a second one. He stood up to see the attacking tentacle to return to using Wilson's mouth. It thrust in rapidly and Wilson eagerly sucked at it with those talkative lips, talking dirty thoughts straight to Maxwell's cock. He felt so angry and aroused. Was that the other emotion he felt when Higgsbury was being an idiot- And don't fight them? Maxwell would fight whatever he damn pleased, even if Higgsbury was too foolish to see the threat.

He watched Wilson's neck -to check if he could breathe- as those muscles contorted around the appendage being shoved down Wilson's throat. He could _see_ the tentacle bulge in the scientist's throat, utterly debauched. It warped the scientist’s throat as it thrust in, as much as would fit, then Higgsbury made the most choked gasps as it briefly allowed him to breath. The tentacles paused; Maxwell looked for an opening to fight. A translucent liquid began to run down Wilson's legs, well, that made sense with how Maxwell had made them. The fluid began leaking in greater amounts, trailing down Higgsbury’s thigh in an avalanche of deviance. His chance. He slashed at the tentacle holding Wilson, and again, and again, the monster started to loosen its grip on him, and Maxwell went in stabbing deep, the purple blood splattering on him.

Wilson fell to the ground and Maxwell grabbed him from under the arms and sprinted until they were in the cover of the pine trees, "My notes!" Wilson cried. Maxwell dropped Wilson to his knees, partially out of exhaustion, partially out of anger at the audacity of the scientist. _His notes? His notes!?_

"What were you thinking Higgsbury!?"

Still gasping for air, the scientist leaned against a pine tree, "It was science," he panted, "That you interrupted! Why didn't you leave when you saw what was happening?"

"Your gall! It would have killed you if not for me!"

"In that case, I had a life amulet to protect myself." Wilson crossed his arms.

Maxwell sighed, this immovable boulder of a man, who managed to chip away at him instead of the other way around. He kneeled down beside Higgsbury. Softly and sternly, Maxwell said, "You idiot. I need to check you for injuries." Wilson flickered his eyes between Maxwell and off to the side but didn't stop him.

He examined his mouth first, no blood, that was promising. So, the tentacles had retracted their teeth. Although it was hard to tell with all the _gunk_. He would have to clean Higgsbury up-

Wilson kissed him, open, hot, and needy. Maxwell reviled the disgusting goo on his lips, but the fact that Wilson was kissing him was- was lovely- he wanted to get lost in it. With the way Wilson was looking at him earlier- not just looking _calling_ \- Maxwell didn't think- but apparently so. He broke away only to feel a hand on his hips, "Higgsbury!" he snapped and slapped away the hand.

Wilson just replied softly, "Pinstripes are just camouflage for woody's. But I knew you had one watching me. That's why you kept watching," he smirked. Wilson could be obnoxious in any situation. Absolutely no sense of decorum. His own uncomfortable bulge was now obvious to him.

"Wilson. We are two gentlemen-" Maxwell firmly said before being interrupted, like he'd never let Wilson catch him staring before, like he'd never touched a man intimately. It worked on most people. But Wilson always saw through him, somehow.

"Two gentlemen in a forest with no one around. With gentlemanly problems," Wilson smiled with his eyebrows like he did when he wanted to show an 'innovation' of his, "And a gentlemanly solution."

Maxwell wanted to point that Wilson wasn't even hard anymore but looking down he was proven wrong. His slick cock stood proudly, twitching against Wilson's full belly. Maxwell didn't know what to say. _Take your time to reply, Maxwell, don't stutter, don't answer faster than you need to._ "Maxwell, get your cock or get out," Wilson said covering himself, redness returning to his face.

"You know you are something of a contradiction. You can- do _that_ with a tentacle in broad daylight but I can't look at you, huh pal?"

"Shut up."

Maxwell snorted. "Even if I was going to go along and be some experiment of yours, I am not engaging in such things _in the middle of a forest_ myself covered in _blood_ and you covered in _that.”_

"So, you would..." Wilson trailed, with nervousness in his eyes, twisted in his brows. He even bit his upper lip afterward, adorable stupid man.

Maxwell let the silence hang. He felt uncomfortable, but we was sure Wilson felt worse, which was what mattered. He had the upper hand here, even if he had no idea what was in it. With the adrenaline pumping in him, part of him wanted to emphatically confess that Wilson meant, meant a lot. And that he was handsome. And beautiful. "I do a lot of things to survive Higgsbury, don't think I would give you the light of day if we lived in proper society."

"You think you're higher class than me?" asked the man who was not caring to clean himself up, quite irked.

"I was living at the Palace Hotel and you were in a shack. I was embraced in culture while you embraced cheap gin. So yes, I do not think, I am much higher class than you."

"The point of being high class is to do obscene things without facing the consequences, not to just be 'cultured'," Wilson snapped.

"You're telling me you are classy because you- Nevermind Higgsbury. Just clean yourself up before the mosquitos come out." He took the pack off his back with Wilson's clothes and handed it over, "Do not put these on before you wash, or I will set them on fire the next time you ask me for any stitching done."

Maxwell quickly stood, too quickly as he felt the soreness from the fight. "I'll be directing my clones to cut down these woods, meet me back here when you're done, Higgsbury." Wilson started to slowly and painfully get up and Maxwell took that as cue to go back to his clones.

"Maxwell."

"Yes?" Maxwell responded, stopping his walk but not turning around.

"...You really did save my uh, ass back there. Guess we're one for one on rescuing each other, eh?" Wilson laughed awkwardly. Maxwell involuntarily clenched his fists, Higgsbury was mocking him now? This didn't compare to getting Maxwell off the throne.

"Sure," Maxwell said and stalked off, having absolutely no clue how to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> NO MAXWELL YOU BITCH HE MEANT IT GENUINELY HE'S JUST AWKWARD AND WEIRD OK?


End file.
